


I Love You

by xtinyteenyx



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Comfort, Drunk Carlos, Established Relationship, He gets over it, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Overdose, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paul Strickland is a good friend, Romance, TK has a few issues, Understanding Carlos, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtinyteenyx/pseuds/xtinyteenyx
Summary: Carlos tells TK he loves him, and while TK feels the same way, he has a harder time of saying it.Or: Five times Carlos said I love you and TK didn't, plus the one time he did.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just ignoring all of season 2, as I started this after season 1 ended and finally got around to finishing it.
> 
> Also, note: part 3 involves panic attacks, talk of drug use and overdose

1.

TK had been talking over the movie, ranting about how people gave Brad Pitt’s performance bad reviews, but he thought it was some of his best work, when it happened. 

He was on Carlos’ couch, feet in his boyfriend’s lap, and gesturing wildly with his hands. TK looked away from the screen to look at Carlos, and noticed the soft look in his eye and an adoring smile on his face. 

TK knew Carlos was used to his commentary during movies, he usually shut him up with a kiss and a, ‘I’m trying to watch, TK’, when he got annoyed with it. Not that that happened a lot, Carlos usually added in with his own comments, especially if it was a movie they’d both already seen and had different opinions about; though most of the time when that happened, one of them would ‘win’ the argument by shutting the other up with an invitation to move to the bedroom. 

So, TK tilted his head, and gave his boyfriend a questioning look. Carlos gave a small shake of his head, and said, “I love you, Ty.”

TK felt his eyes go wide at the admission, his heart beating fast and his stomach fluttering. This was the first time Carlos had said it to him, and hearing those words come from his lips was one of the most beautiful things TK had ever heard. Carlos said it so genuinely and soft and full of love, that it had TK reeling. 

TK had so much love for Carlos. He loved him almost more then he could bare some days. Carlos was the brightest light, shinning on TK’s world and making everything right. He was bursting with joy and pure adoration for this man, and Carlos said he loved him. Carlos, who was one of the most amazing, beautiful and caring people he had ever met. He was so genuine and confident and strong, and TK was so grateful that Carlos had chosen him. 

And, TK loved Carlos with all his being.

But TK couldn’t say it back. 

“TK, hey,” Carlos sat up, moving himself closer and cupping TK’s cheeks, wiping off the tears that TK didn’t even knew had fallen. “Was that too fast? I was going to wait and give it some time but I ju-”

TK cut him off with a kiss, he didn’t want Carlos to think he was freaking out because he did something wrong. It was perfect. It was just so much. 

‘I love you’ still had lingering feelings of pain and guilt attached from the last person he was in love with. Alex had destroyed him. TK had put his whole heart and love into that relationship. ‘I love you’ was the last thing he ever said to Alex, before he told TK it was over and he was in love with someone else. He told Alex he loved him, Alex told him he loved someone else, and then TK relapsed and overdosed. It still felt so tainted to him, the ‘I love you’. 

He wanted to take back those words from that memory, he wanted to give them to Carlos, and make them beautiful again, but he couldn’t make himself say it back. 

“So, you’re not upset, that I said that?” Carlos asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“No, not at all.” TK shook his head, giving Carlos a reassuring smile, “You can tell me those three words anytime you want to, and they will make my heart race each time.” 

Carlos smiled, leaning forward to press a light kiss on his forehead, before moving back just the slightest bit, sliding his hands down until he got to TK’s hand, linking their fingers. 

“Then why do you look so upset?” 

“I-I can’t… I want, but I-I just…” TK started before letting out a huff of frustrated breath. 

“You can’t say it back?” Carlos asked, understanding what TK couldn’t get out. TK shook his head in answer, his eyes sad. 

“Ty, it’s not a requirement in our relationship for you to say it back.” Carlos soothed, with comforting smile, “I’m not mad or upset that you can’t say it yet. I know you’ve always been wary about getting into another relationship after your last. I know who you are and I know how much you care about me. I was just worried that you weren’t ready to hear it.” 

“No, I am.” TK assured, “I can’t tell you how happy it makes me that you even said it. I adore you so much, Carlos. And I feel… I feel so much for you, and sometimes I feel so much that it scares me, but in the best kinds of ways. You are my absolute favorite person in this entire world, and I want to be able to say them to you, I just can’t get the words out.” 

“That’s okay.” Carlos smiled, “You show me in so many ways that you do, I don’t need to hear it until you’re ready to say it. But until then, I’ll say it enough for the both of us, okay?”

“Okay.” TK giggled, leaning forward and nudging his nose against Carlos’ softly. 

“I love you, Tyler Kennedy.” Carlos spoke softly, whispering the words between them. 

TK couldn’t say the words yet, so instead he put his lips to Carlos’, trying to push all the love and affection he had into kissing Carlos as intensely and adoringly as he could. 

2.

“Alright y’all, Grace should be here soon to pick me up, so I’m gonna go grab my things so I don’t keep my lady waiting too long.” Judd announced, getting up from his spot on the couch. 

They were all sitting around at the station, all of them just waiting on the clock before they could head out for the day. It had been a long one, 24 hour shift, but thankfully not too bad. The calls hadn’t been crazy, no one hurt too badly, no big fires, so all things considered it had been a good day. 

“You know I could’ve just drove you home?” Paul stated, looking up from his book. “You don’t live all that far from me.”

“I appreciate that, brother. But since my truck should be finished getting fixed up soon, me and Grace are gonna have ourselves a little date night before she drops me off to pick it up.” Judd replied, with a pat to Paul’s shoulder as he walked by. 

“Speaking of date night, I should be heading out.” Marjan piped up with a wink, as she pushed herself off the couch she had been splayed out on. 

“Oh damn, you got a date tonight?” Mateo asked, eyebrow raised.

“That I do.” Marjan replied, “See you tomorrow boys!” 

“Well damn, now I feel kind of lame, I have zero plans tonight.” Mateo slumped down in his chair before sitting up and looking hopefully between TK and Paul, “You guys want to go out for a boy’s night?” 

“Hell, I’m in.” Paul shrugged, shutting his book, “Not like I have anything better to do.” 

“I’m gonna pass tonight, sorry guys.” TK responded. 

“You got your own date night tonight?” Paul asked, “’Cause you know Carlos is more than welcome to come.”

“Yeah, we love Officer Reyes!” Mateo smiled, as he stood up and stretched. 

“Thanks guys, but I’m not even seeing Carlos tonight, I’m supposed to be doing dinner with my dad.” TK shrugged.

“Oh, well, if you want to hang out later, I’m sure we’ll still be around.” Paul stated, as he followed Mato out of the room, leaving TK alone. 

TK got up and stretched, he figured he might as well go check in with his dad, see how much longer he’d be. TK had wanted to see Carlos tonight, but he knew his boyfriend had a late shift, so he told TK he’d just see him tomorrow as they had plans to get breakfast before TK’s shift. 

He was on his way towards his dads office when he noticed Grace, looking around. So, he changed direction and made his way over to her. 

“Hey Grace!” TK smiled, Grace returning it with one of her own, “Judd went to grab his things so he should be out soon.” 

“Oh, I know, honey.” Grace replied, with a touch to TK’s arm, “He let me know. I was going to wait in the car, but I wanted to come in and see you.”

“Me?” TK asked confused. 

“I don’t mean to overstep or anything, but have you talked to Carlos today?” she asked, and TK noticed that there was a hint of concern in her voice that instantly had TK worried. 

“Not since earlier, why? Is he okay? Did you hear something? Is he hurt? He has-”

“Breathe, sweetie.” Grace interrupted, “He’s okay as far as I know, he’s not hurt.” 

TK instantly relaxed, “Sorry, I just worry about him.”

“Trust me, I know how that is. I am married to Judd.” She joked, “It’s just that I took a lot of calls today, some pretty bad ones, and I know Carlos was at almost all of them. The last time he radioed in that he was leaving a scene he just sounded so tired, and I was just a little worried. You know I worry about all of you, and I don’t know Carlos all that well, but I know what he means to you, so I just… I guess I just wanted to let you know, and maybe see if he talked to you.” 

“No, I haven’t talked to him since his shift started, and we must not have been called out to any of the same scenes.” TK replied. 

“No, I think most of the calls Carlos was on was for police and ambulance.” Grace stated, “I’m sorry for making you worried, TK.”

“No, thank you for telling me.” TK gave her a smile he knew he didn’t really feel, “Carlos doesn’t always let me know when he has bad days because he doesn’t want to worry me, like I don’t worry about him all the time anyway. I’ll check in on him.” 

“Let me know if y’all need anything.” 

“I will, thank you, Grace.” TK gave her a small hug, “Enjoy your date night with your husband.” 

“You know I will.” Grace gave him a soft smile, “Have a good night, TK.” 

“You too.” He replied, waving as he walked off, back in the direction of his father’s office. He knew he would understand if he canceled, if anyone knew about needing someone after a rough day of calls, it was his dad. 

TK was pacing in Carlos’ living room, waiting for him to get home. He knew he had gotten off shift a half hour ago, as Carlos had texted him that he was done. TK didn’t know why he was so nervous, he didn’t think Carlos would be upset with TK breaking into his apartment. 

Not that it was really breaking in, Carlos had given TK a key to his place after one too many times of TK waiting on Carlos’ step for him to get home. It was just that, Carlos usually knew when TK was coming over, he had never really just shown up like this. He didn’t think it would be a big deal, but TK was also the king of second guessing every decision he makes. 

Carlos hadn’t expected him. He had told TK to just go home tonight, and they would see each other tomorrow. And TK knew, logically, that Carlos only told him to go to his house because he knew that TK would stay up late waiting for Carlos to get home. He knew it was his boyfriends attempt of making sure TK got sleep after his long shift, but at the moment TK could care less about sleep. And anytime spent was Carlos was cherished by him, even if it was just sleeping in the same bed. 

TK jumped a little when he heard the key fiddling in the lock, so he stopped his pacing and turned his attention towards the door. He could see instantly just how worn out and tired Carlos was. 

Carlos, who usually always stood tall and proud, was slumped, shoulders sagging and a defeated look on his face. He was so out of it he hadn’t even noticed TK was in the room. 

TK watched as Carlos shut the door, and collapsed his back against it, his head giving a soft ‘thunk’ as he let it fall backwards. It was only after Carlos took a moment to take a breath, did he open his eyes and notice TK. His eyes went wide, in confusion and concern. 

“TK?” Carlos asked, pushing away from the door. TK noticed how stilted his body was moving, like his whole body was sore, “What are you doing here? Are you okay.” 

“I’m fine, babe.” TK replied, meeting Carlos halfway and giving him a soft kiss. He pulled back and took Carlos’ face in his hands, “I just… I heard you had a really rough day, and I just wanted to come check up on you and make sure you were okay. I brought your favorite, since I didn’t think you got much time to stop to eat today, Grace said you were out call after call. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming by, I know you told me to go home, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay and-”

“Thank you, Ty.” Carlos interrupted, his eyes soft and filled with awe. He brought one of his own hands up to take one of TK’s and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his palm before leaning forward to press his forehead against TK’s. TK watched as Carlos eye closed, and he took a breath, like he was breathing in TK to calm himself from his day, “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here.” 

“I’ll always be here, whenever you need me.” TK replied, feeling his heart ache at how grateful Carlos looked just for TK showing up to check up on him. “Why don’t you go get changed, and then you can eat?” 

“I really don’t feel like eating.” Carlos stated, pulling away just the faintest bit so he could look into TK’s eyes, “Today was really bad and all I want to do is shower and then cuddle in bed with you and forget that today ever happened.” 

“When was the last time you ate?” TK asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Umm…” Carlos started, but then a look of confusion came across, like he honestly couldn’t remember.

“Exactly. Now, first, you are going to eat the food I brought you. Then you are going to take some Tylenol, since you look like you’re feeling pretty sore.” TK said, with a hint of question behind it, which Carlos gave the slightest nod at. “Then we’re going to get in the shower- so I can help you wash off, don’t give me that look- then, we’re going to get in bed and I’m going to wrap myself around you like a koala and cuddle you until you feel okay. Okay?”

“You’re kind of bossy.” Carlos stated with a smile. 

“You love it.” TK snarked back with a smile of his own. 

Carlos face went soft, eyes bright and filled with a tenderness that had TK’s heart beating faster in his chest, “I love you.” 

TK pulled him in for another kiss, hoping to convey just how much he loved Carlos just with the touch of his lips. Needing Carlos to know that he loved him just as much. TK pulled away just the slightest bit, before reaching up to place a soft kiss to Carlos’ forehead. 

“Come on.” TK stated, pulling Carlos’ towards the kitchen. He made Carlos sit down and then moved around the kitchen, getting the food TK was keeping heated so Carlos would have a warm meal, and a glass of water for the both of them. 

“Do you want to talk about your day?” TK asked, as he sat next to Carlos, taking the hand that he didn’t need to eat with. He knew that sometimes after rough days, it felt good to just get it all off your chest. All the feelings you had over the day, the calls that you went on and the things that happened. 

Carlos smiled gratefully at him, before taking a bite of his food and went on to talk about his day, his hand never leaving TK’s.

3.

TK woke with a start, shooting up in bed and gasping for air that he couldn’t get. His heart was racing, and he could feel the sweat that was dripping from his brow, his limbs caught in the sheets. He couldn’t stop the yells for his father even if he wanted to. 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. He was stuck in his loop of the nightmare that had woken him. Stuck in that moment of fear and guilt and panic. 

“-K? Son, look at me, breathe!” he heard, but it wasn’t clear, it was like he was underwater and the words were jumbled and far away.

There were hands on his face, and he instantly panicked, trying to move away, but he was caught. 

“It’s me TK, look at me, come on, son.” He felt the hands petting his face trying to get TK to focus. 

TK felt his hand being taken from its hold in his sheets, and was placed against something solid and moving. 

“Breathe with me, son.” Owen’s voice was loud in the quiet air surrounding them. 

TK felt the movements of his father’s chest, and he tried to mimic them, frantically grabbing at his father with his other hand. 

“That’s it, TK.” Owen soothed, grabbing hold of TK’s grasping hand and holding tight, “Deep breaths, breathe with me.” 

“Dad.” TK’s voice sounded weak and desperate, his breathing slowly coming somewhat back to normal, though his heart was still racing. 

“You’re okay, everything’s alright.” His dad stated, helping pull the sheets off his body, so he didn’t feel so confined and trapped, before pulling TK into a hug. 

TK could do nothing but put his head to his dads chest, listening to him breath and trying to keep up, the tears coming freely and harshly. 

“You’re okay, son.” Owen whispered, running his hand through TK’s hair soothingly. 

It took a while for TK to calm down. Calm enough to be able to pull away from his father, wiping away the tears marking his face and feeling embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry.” TK spoke softly, hands in his lap, fiddling with the sheets. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Owen put his hands over TK’s fidgeting ones, “I knew that last call tonight was going to stir some things up. It’s okay not to be okay after that.” 

And TK shivered at the remembrance of the last scene they were called to. A small house fire was called in from neighbors who saw the flames. TK and Judd had been the ones to search the second floor for the occupant, that they were told was inside. Marjan and Paul searched the first floor, while Owen and Mateo took care of the putting out the fire. It wasn’t too bad when they got there, it seemed to be centralized to the kitchen, from a stove that someone had forgotten to turn off. 

TK and Judd found the man in his bathroom, passed out on the floor. TK and Judd had rushed over, and it was TK that spotted the bottle in his hand. Judd had noticed TK pause and must have realized what TK had, this man had overdosed. 

TK froze. 

He heard Judd on the radio calling for Marjan and Paul. He didn’t even realize he was outside until Paul was sitting him down on the grass, trying to talk him down from a panic attack. 

He had been stuck in that loop since. Seeing the man on the floor, bottle of pills in his hand, just like his father had found him. 

The man wasn’t lucky like TK had been though, they had been too late to save him. And that had been running through TK’s head since. The constant loop of, that could’ve been him. 

TK had been lucky his father had gotten worried and came looking for him. If his father hadn’t come looking for him that day, that could’ve been him. 

He remembered that moment before, when he was still somewhat lucid when he took those pills. TK remembered being scared, he remembered feeling guilty that he had given in to his addiction and he knew he took too much. He had been trying to make his way to his phone to call his father when he had passed out. TK remembered his last thought being about his father finding him. 

That’s what he had dreamed about before he woke up. He watched from above as his father stormed into his apartment back in New York, but he was too late. The nightmare showed his father crying over his body, and TK could do nothing but watch. Watch as his father begged him not to go, asking him why and yelling that he wasn’t ready. 

“Talk to me, TK.” Owen squeezed TK’s hand, trying to pull him back and out of his head. 

“I had a nightmare,” TK told his dad, voice trembling and so low Owen had to strain to hear him, “You didn’t find me until it was too late.” 

“Oh, son.” Owen sighed, before pulling TK into another hug, “But I did, and you’re safe.”

Owen pulled back, making sure TK was looking him in the eyes, “You’re alive, and I’m alive, and everything’s okay.”

“It almost wasn’t.”

“But we don’t have to think about that TK, because it’s in the past and you lived.” Owen said, running his hand through TK’s hair, trying to soothe him, “You’re okay, son. You’re sober and safe and alive.”

“I’m sorry I did that to you.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, TK.” Owen said, giving his son a small smile, “You’re alive and that’s all that matters.”

TK nodded his head, still feeling anxious and guilty, but knowing it would just keep going in circles if he went on. 

“I think I’m going to go get a shower.”

“Okay.” Owen said, his eyes still wide with worry, “I’m going to call into the station, we can take the day off.” 

“No, dad, I’m fine.” TK assured, though he knew he was nowhere close to fine, as he stood up from his bed. 

“You’re not, TK, and that’s okay. You need to take a day and take care of yourself.” Owen said, his tone leaving no room for disagreement. 

“Fine, but you don’t have to take it off too, dad. I know you had a lot to do this shift, I’ll be okay.” TK spoke, as he moved around his room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an APD t-shirt, that Carlos had left the last time he stayed at the Strand house. 

“I don’t want to leave you alone today, TK.” Owen replied, standing up from the bed, and placing his hand on TK’s arm to stop him from moving around. 

“Dad, I promise, I’ll be okay.” TK gave a small smile, “I’ll text you every hour if you want me to, but please, go to work. You don’t have to babysit me.”

Owen paused, scanning TK’s face for any sign of a lie, before sighing and giving a nod, “Fine, but I want updates and if I call you and you don’t answer, I’m coming home.”

“Okay.” TK nodded.

Owen pulled him in for a hug, “I love you, TK.” 

They both jumped as the alarm clock, next to TK’s bed, went off. His sign to start getting up and getting ready for work. 

“I’m going to go get ready for work, I’ll check in on you before I leave.” Owen said, patting his son on the cheek before making his way back to his own room. 

TK sighed, guilty that he was making his dad worry about him. He knew it wasn’t going to be a good day for him. TK could feel that overwhelming feel of anxiety around his chest, along with past guilt and panic. 

It was going to be a long day for him, by himself. Part of him wished he had fought his dad harder on not going to work, at least if he was working his mind would be occupied. But he also knew that he wouldn’t be 100% if he went into work, and that could get others, or himself, hurt. 

He racked a hand through his hair, before making his way to the shower. Actively pushing away all the thoughts of pills, and how they could help make his thoughts stop and the pain around his heart go away. 

TK was woken startled by the doorbell ringing through the house. 

After his shower, he had changed his sheets, and sunk back into them. Partially to try and get more sleep, but mostly because he didn’t have the energy to do much else. 

TK huffed, annoyed. Who could be at the door? Almost everyone he knew from Texas was at work right now. 

The doorbell rang again, followed by hard knocks to the door. TK sighed, before tossing off his blankets and pulling himself from his bed. It was a slow walk to the door, his body feeling drained from all the emotions and panicking. 

TK finally made it to the door and opened it, and there was Carlos. 

Carlos, who was looking at him with eyes full of understanding and love, and TK felt his whole body relax just at the sight of this beautiful man. 

It was like walking into an air-conditioned room, after spending the day in the sweltering heat, or getting into a warm shower, after spending the day shivering from cold. Like relief, and warmth and safety wrapped together to make him feel at peace. 

“Hey, Ty.” Carlos’ voice was soft, and full of care. TK moved away from the door so Carlos could walk in, the door shutting softly behind him.

“How did you know?” TK asked, feeling tears building behind his eyes, at the immensity of how much Carlos made him feel. 

“Your dad called, so I took the day off.” Carlos replied, as if it was just that simple, as if it wasn’t a bother at all to take the day off from work so he could be there for his boyfriend. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Yes, I did.” Carlos responded automatically, “I love you, and I’m here for you.” 

And TK broke, falling into Carlos’ arms and holding on for dear life. 

“I’ve got you, baby.” Carlos whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

TK was overwhelmed with the feeling of love and admiration he had for Carlos, wishing more than anything that he could tell Carlos how much this meant to him. How much he loved him. But this wasn’t the time, he wasn’t in the right mindset to be confessing love and Carlos deserved more than that. 

So, he let himself be held, feeling safe and secure and loved in the arms of the man who meant everything to him. 

4.

TK was pushing his cart along, looking carefully for the chips Mateo liked, but TK could never remember the name of. He knew the color of the bag, and it had a picture of the chip on the outside of the bag and – there they were. 

TK grabbed them, and tossed them in the cart before moving on. He was halfway down the next aisle when he saw an older woman trying to reach the top shelf for a jar. He could tell she was obviously struggling to reach it, as she wasn’t all that tall. TK was frustrated that not one person stopped to ask if she needed help. He parked his cart out of the way, and closer to the shelves and he made his way over to her. 

“Hi ma’am, do you need help getting something?” TK asked, with a smile. The woman turned to him, bright smile pulling at the soft wrinkles on her face that naturally came with age. 

“Oh, that would be wonderful.” She replied, and pointed at what she needed. TK reached up easily to grab the jar and handed it to the woman, “Thank you! You are so kind to stop and help me.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem, ma’am. I’m happy to help.” 

“Kind, handsome and polite?” her eyes twinkling, and TK knew that look. He was familiar with that look. TK had had his fair share of older women letting him know that they had a daughter, or a niece that would just love to meet him. And sometimes, though TK hated to say it, they would ask if he was into older woman… that was always fun. 

“You know, I have two daughters around your age, who are single.” 

There it is. 

“Oh, I actually play for the other team.” TK told her, unsure of what reaction he would get. Sometimes he would get a ‘oh, my son/nephew is gay’ or a ‘my daughter/niece can help with that confusion’. 

“My son does too, though he has a boyfriend, so I guess I can’t really help you there.” She joked, glancing down and got caught looking at his t-shirt. TK glanced down too, wandering if he had gotten something on in, he was in a rush to get out of the house, needing to grab a few things at the store. They were out of snacks at the firehouse, so TK had offered to stop before he made his way into work, so he was wearing his AFD shirt, so he didn’t have to worry about getting himself changed when he finally made it in.

“You’re a firefighter?” she asked, eyes wide and curious as she looked back to his face.

“Yes ma’am, at the 126.” 

“May I ask, what your name is?” she asked, then adding quickly, “I would like to know the name of the man that was so kind to me today.” 

“Oh, I’m TK.” He smiled, holding out his hand, she took it with both hands a bright smile on her face. 

“Unusual name.” 

“Oh, um, yes. It’s a nickname, I’m not a huge fan of my full name.” TK replied. 

The woman’s eyes were sparkling with some kind of recognition, but he knows he’s never met her before.

“You have a boyfriend, TK?” she asked, warmly. Her hands still holding on to his, almost like they were old friends.

“I do.” TK nodded, unsure where this was going. She already said her son had his own boyfriend, so it’s not like she was going to try and get them to meet. Unless she didn’t like her son’s boyfriend and she wanted to break them up… though she seemed too kind of a woman for that. 

“How long have you been together?” she asked, she must have noticed how confused TK was by the line of questioning and gave a small laugh, letting go of his hand, “I’m sorry dear, I don’t mean to pry, I’m just a curious old lady.”

“No, it’s fine really.” TK stated, though he wasn’t sure if that was really true. It was strange to him, getting asked about his love life from someone he had only just met. But there was something about her, maybe the kindness and joy in her eyes, or something about her smiled that seemed familiar to him, that he couldn’t help but answer her question. “We’ve been together about 6 months now, but we’ve known each other for almost a year.”

“And you love him? Your man?” she asked, eyes sparkling and TK couldn’t help the smile that hearing ‘your man’ brought to his face. Carlos was his, and hoped to be for a long time. 

“He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” TK replied, “He makes me happier than anyone else in this world.”

“He must be something for you to feel that much for him.” She goaded.

“He’s everything,” TK shrugged, unsure how to really put in words what Carlos was, “He’s so confident and kind and strong and beautiful, and I don’t just mean on the outside, though I could go on forever about how hot he is on the outside, I mean, he’s gorgeous, I could write a book on his arms alone and how big they look when-” TK cleared his throat, this poor woman did not need to hear about that, though she did look highly amused- “he just has such a beautiful soul and I’m lucky to be loved by him.”

“Thank you, TK.” She said, her voice soft and filled with emotion. It almost looked like she had tears in her eyes, but TK knew that was a strange thought, why would she feel the need to cry about anything he said.

“For what, ma’am?” TK asked, confused. 

“For telling me about your man, for helping me today and for just being kind.” She replied, touching his arm and giving him a joyous smile. 

“Oh, of course.” He smiled, it’s not like it was a hardship to help, or to talk about Carlos. He could go on a million tangents about his boyfriend and never get tired. 

“I’ll let you get back to shopping, I’m sure you have a lot to get still. I enjoyed talking with you, TK. I hope to see you again.” She said, as she pulled her cart close to her. 

“It was nice talking to you too, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day ma’am.” 

“You as well.” She stated, as she pushed her cart away. TK took a moment to look after her, watching her walk away, when his phone pinged. He pulled it out and saw it was Paul, making sure he remembered his pretzels… which he forgot to grab in the other aisle. He went back to his cart and went back to shopping, needing to pick up the pace before he was late for his shift. 

It wasn’t until he was leaving that he realized he had never got the woman’s name. 

The team was standing around the kitchen chatting, relaxing between calls. Mateo was happily munching on the chips TK had gotten him, while Judd and Paul argued over some movie he had never seen. 

“TK,” Marjan called out from behind him, “there is an officer of the law walking in, were you out being a hooligan again?”

TK hoped off his seat at the counter, making his way towards Marjan. He hadn’t expected to see Carlos until later, his boyfriend was just getting off of a long shift so he told TK he was gonna go home and get some sleep and then they could do dinner together. 

He paused when he spotted Carlos, he looked… off. His eyes were a little wide, and his body seemed tense. 

“Hey, are you okay?” TK asked, as Carlos walked up to him. Though his boyfriend didn’t answer, just took his hand and started pulling him to the side doors. 

He shrugged his shoulders at the confused looks he got from his team as he passed by them. Obviously, something was going on, and TK was concerned. He didn’t think he did anything that would make Carlos upset. Maybe he just had a rough call, they did that sometimes. If one of them had a bad call and needed comfort they’d stop in, but they usually checked with each other first, to make sure they weren’t out on a call. 

When they finally made it outside, Carlos glanced around but there was no one around. There usually wasn’t, the side doors were mostly for smokers, but there weren’t many of those in their station. 

“Carlos, wha-” but he didn’t get to finish his question as Carlos cupped his face and brought him in for a deep kiss. 

So, he wasn’t upset with TK then, good to know. Though, it wasn’t just a ‘I missed you’ kiss, this seemed urgent and excited and happy. 

It didn’t take long at all for the kiss to become heated, TK excitedly getting with the program, opening his mouth up for Carlos, giving him everything he could. He felt his back hit the wall of the building, and he couldn’t stop the moan he let out, even if he wanted too. 

Which he really wished he had held back, as the moan seemed to remind Carlos that he wasn’t just hear to kiss his boyfriend. He pulled back just the smallest bit, putting his forehead to TK’s. 

“What was that for?” TK asked, his voice soft. 

“I love you.” Carlos stated, just as breathless.

“I know.” TK smiled, cupping Carlos’ cheek. 

“My mom has never liked any boyfriend I’ve dated before.” Carlos stated, and TK couldn’t help the utter look of confusion that came across his face. 

“Umm… okay?” Carlos pulled back a little more, taking the hand that TK had on his cheek and moving them between them. 

“I have been so worried about having you meet her, and it’s not because I didn’t think she wouldn’t like you, I mean you’re amazing and there’s no way anyone could dislike you.” Carlos started, he was talking a little fast and TK knew he usually did that when he was excited. “But she has never liked any other boyfriend, not one. There was always something wrong with them, every single one.”

“And my mom, she means everything to me. Like how your dad means to you, and I’m kind of a momma’s boy, though I will deny it if you ever tell anyone that. I’m the youngest and the only boy, so she has always been a little more overprotective of me and always vetoing my boyfriends during the first meet.” 

“Oh god, I can’t meet your mom.” TK said, his eyes wide, “I can’t be another boyfriend she rejects.”

“But that’s just it, you did meet her.” Carlos spoke with such happiness, his eyes bright with excitement. 

“Um, no I didn’t.” TK stated incredulously, “I think I’d know if I met your mom.” 

“You met her at the store today, you helped her get something off a shelf she couldn’t reach.” 

“That was your mother?!” TK exclaimed, the light bulb going off in his head, of course that was Carlos’ mother. He knew her smiled looked familiar, it was Carlos’ smile. Even now, thinking back to her and looking at Carlos in front of him, he could see the similarities. And TK knew Carlos told his family about him, and it’s not like his name was one you heard often. 

It makes so much more sense as to why she was asking about Carlos, and how happy she looked and… oh no. 

“Carlos, I talked to your mother about how hot you were, I told her I could write a whole book about your arms.” TK could feel his face heating up. He could never meet Carlos’ mom again. 

“She told me.” Carlos laughed. 

“This isn’t funny.” TK stated, unable to keep the smile off his own face from hearing how happy Carlos’ laugh was. 

“If it helps, she thought it was funny.” Carlos says, as he runs a hand through TK’s hair. “She also told me that she thinks we’re a forever couple.” 

“She did?” TK asked softly.

“She did. She said that she had no doubt, with the way you looked when you were talking about me.” Carlos beamed, before pulling TK in for a soft kiss. 

“She also wants you to come to dinner next Saturday, so she can meet you properly.” Carlos told him, as he pulled away. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to make sure I have the day off. I can’t stand your mom up… though if she mentions how I talked about your arms, I’m leaving.” TK joked, knowing that he was going to be teased mercilessly when everyone finds out he almost when on a tangent about how big and hot Carlos’ arms looked whenever he did anything. 

“I promise nothing, my mom will tease you endlessly, but if it helps that shows how much she likes you.” Carlos soothed, at TK’s small whine in protest. “If she didn’t like you, she would just stare angrily at you to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Well… I guess I’ll take the teasing then.” TK smiled. 

Carlos opened his mouth to reply, but the ring of the bell in the firehouse had TK groaning, putting his head on Carlos’ shoulder before lifting it back up and giving Carlos’ a quick kiss.

“We still on for dinner tonight?” TK asked, as he moved out of Carlos’ reach, towards the door. 

“It’ll be ready by the time you get to my place.” Carlos replied.

“Can’t wait.” TK stated, pulling open the door. 

“Ty!” Carlos called out before he could walk inside, he looked back to his boyfriend, who still had that soft, loving smile, “I love you, be careful.” 

“I will!” TK smiled, “I got to make sure I make it home to you.” 

5.

TK couldn’t say he was all that happy to be getting a call in the middle of the night, when it was the first time in a week he was sleeping somewhere other than the firehouse. He had picked up some extra hours when another firefighter needed time off, so he hadn’t been able to sleep in his, or Carlos’, bed since. 

It was his first night off and he had been so excited to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and have the chance to sleep in. Carlos has even taken the next day off with him so that they could spend the day together, so he had been a little bummed when Carlos asked if he would mind if he went out with Paul for some drinks. And while he was disappointed he couldn’t cuddle up to Carlos and get some sleep, he was happy that Carlos and Paul were getting along so well, and he had the whole next day to spend with his boyfriend, so he couldn’t be too upset. 

But now he was being woken up by the loud ringing of his cell phone, at 2 in the morning. TK groaned as he flipped onto his back, taking a second to notice that Carlos still hadn’t come home, which he thought was odd, since Carlos had said he wouldn’t be out too late. He reached for his phone and noticed it was Paul calling and he felt an instant rush of panic. 

Why would Paul call, unless something had happened? It was late, and they usually never stayed out this late. 

“Paul?” TK answered, the worry obvious in his tone, “Are you guys okay? Did something happen?”

“Relax, man.” Paul laughed, “Nothing bad happened.” 

“Oh, good.” TK sighed in relief before feeling annoyed once again that he had been woken up, “Then why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?” 

“Well, you see, me and Carlos were just hanging out at the bar, like usual… but then Judd showed up.” 

“Oh boy.” TK replied, running a hand through this hair. Judd was a big fan of shots, though he usually forgot that while he was a big guy and used to drinking and it taking a while for him to feel any effects, no one else had that luxury. Usually when it came to going out with him, Judd was the only one not completely drunk by the end of the night. Other than TK that was, since he didn’t drink. 

“Yeah, and so he ordered a round of tequila shots. I did a shot with them, but then I switched to water, cause I got work tomorrow ya know, so I didn’t want to be hungover for that. Though you know Judd has no worries ab-”

“Paul!” TK interrupted, “You did not call me to tell me why you stopped drinking.” 

“Right, sorry.” Paul stated, and TK could tell his friend must still be a little drunk with the way he was talking. Paul usually wasn’t someone who rambled, he was very much a straight to the point kind of guy. “So, my point is while I stopped, your boy very much did not.” 

“You’re saying Carlos is drunk?” TK asked skeptically. He couldn’t ever remember seeing his boyfriend drunk, sure he’s seen him a little buzzed before, but Carlos wasn’t much of a drinker. He had always said that he didn’t like feeling like he wasn’t in control, so usually he just had a drink or two and stopped. 

“I’m saying your boy is trashed, TK.” Paul stated and then laughed, before he heard his boyfriend in the background. He couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying, but he could tell that he was speaking way too loudly. “And he is apparently a very talkative drunk because for the past hour all he has talked about is how beautiful his boyfriend is and how your eyes are like pretty green rocks, whatever the hell that means.”

“You’re joking.” 

“I am very much not joking.” Paul laughed, “He also starting going on about how glorious you ass is.”

“Where are you now?” TK asked, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Right! That’s why I was calling.” Paul replied, “We’re in an Uber on our way to you, figured I should make sure Carlos gets home first and I think he’s going to need a hand getting in.” 

“Okay, how far away are you?” 

“We’re about two blocks away.” 

“I’ll meet you outside.” TK stated, before hanging up. He sighed and tossed his phone back on the bed before standing, he should probably put some pants on.

TK was waiting by the front door, wearing a pair of cartoon pajama pants that he found in Carlos’ drawers, and a hoodie. He never actually brought any kind of sleep clothes over to Carlos’ because they usually just slept in their underwear, or nothing. 

He yawned, and gave a little stretch, wondering how much longer they would be. TK was tired, and ready to be back in bed, preferably with his boyfriend. Though, he couldn’t help but be curious. He had never seen Carlos drunk before. Carlos was always very much in control of what he said and what he did, he wasn’t like TK who almost never thought before he spoke. TK was a rambler, and Carlos was very straightforward in everything he said. 

He saw a car pull up and gave a honk, so TK figured this was them. He pushed open the door and made his way towards the car, where Paul was helping Carlos out. TK could see instantly how drunk Carlos really was, he was stumbling and laughing and patting Paul on the cheek. 

“Baby!” Carlos shouted, when he saw TK walking towards them. 

“Man, it’s too late to be yelling like that.” Paul laughed, his arm tight around Carlos to keep him steady. 

“But that’s my boyfriend, Paul!” Carlos exclaimed, his face was loose and happy, eyes shining with joy and love and TK couldn’t help but think how adorable Carlos looked. TK was used to seeing Carlos happy, and loving, but there was just something so free and loose about his expression that just made TK’s heart clench. 

“You have a little too much fun tonight, babe?” TK asked, as he reached them. 

“So much fun, Judd had us do so many shots!” Carlos told him, “He said we were cheering to me being a good guy for you.” 

“Did he?” TK asked, a curious glance towards Paul, as he passed Carlos to TK, who instantly latched on. 

“Oh yeah, Judd was very excited about pulling a big brother act and giving your boy some type of weird Texan shovel talk, since you weren’t there.” Paul said, with a shake of his head in amusement, “Though Carlos took it like a champ, and Judd was very impressed.” 

“Judd thinks you should marry me.” Carlos whispered, or at least TK think he meant to whisper it, but it was way too loud to be considered a whisper. 

“That is also true, Judd was apparently feeling very sentimental tonight, though I think that had something to do with the fact that his and Grace’s anniversary is coming up.” Paul shrugged. 

“TK, baby,” Carlos said, patting TK on the cheek and making him look at him, apparently bothered that TK wasn’t paying attention to him. Carlos’ eyes went soft the instant TK looked at him, “I love you lots.” 

“I know, Carlos.” TK smiled, though instantly became concerned when Carlos looked at the ground with a frown, “What’s wrong?” 

“Sometimes it makes me sad that you don’t say it back.” Carlos stated, playing with the strings on TK’s hoodie. TK felt his heart drop, and tried very hard to ignore the questioning eyes Paul was giving him. 

“Carlos,” TK started, his voice soft and sad, though he didn’t know what to say. Carlos was drunk, and TK knew he meant what he was saying, but he didn’t know what to say to make it better. And it hurt to know that it made Carlos upset that he hadn’t said those three words yet. He knew Carlos understood why, but just because he understood doesn’t mean that it doesn’t bother him. 

“Noooooo, don’t be sad, I know why you can’t, and you’re my best boyfriend.” Carlos said, eyes wide and honest. Then Carlos turned towards Paul, “And you are a good good friend, one of the best.” 

“Thanks, Carlos. You’re one of the best too.” Paul replied, patting Carlos on the shoulder. 

“Let’s get you inside.” TK spoke, still feeling awful. 

“Have a good night, guys!” Paul stated, giving them a wave and making his way back to the Uber. 

“Text me when you get home, just so I know you made it okay?” TK asked. He knew Paul wasn’t too bad, but TK could tell Paul was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and wanted to make sure he made it home safe. 

“Will do, Tyler!” Paul said back, and TK froze, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Oops.” He heard Carlos say next to him. 

“Told you your boyfriend was a talker!” Paul laughed as he got back in the car. 

TK turned to look at his boyfriend, who was very clearly ducking eye contact and fiddling with the strings of TK’s hoodie. 

“I was just telling them how much I love you, and it slipped out.” Carlos’ said, before glancing up at TK through his eyelashes, and how could he really be upset when his boyfriend was looking at him like that. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” TK smiled, dropping a light kiss to Carlos’ head before pulling him inside, locking the door behind them. 

+1.

“So, you want to talk about it?” Paul asked, startling TK.

Last he knew, TK had been the only one sitting at the table. The 126 has decided to go out after their shift, and had made their way to their regular spot at the bar. The others had gone to dance, but TK had been rooted to his spot. He had been lost in thought, chewing away at the straw still sitting in his empty glass of mineral water. 

“Talk about what?” TK sat up straight, avoiding Paul’s all-knowing stare from his place across the table. 

“Maybe about why you’ve been moping around for the last couple days, permanent pout on your face?”

“I have not!” TK stated, knowing full well that’s exactly what he’d been doing. He wasn’t exactly subtle about his feelings. He’s always worn his heart on his sleeve, and he knew he was easy to read, especially to Paul, who already had a keen eye for spotting things no one else did. 

“Mm,” Paul nodded, he peeked over his shoulder, possibly to make sure no one else was going to come over and interrupt them, before looking back to TK, “Is this about Carlos’ saying he was upset you haven’t told him you loved him?”

TK should’ve known he wasn’t going to get around Paul over hearing that conversation. He couldn’t even fault him for it, it’s not like he was eavesdropping. Paul had just been helping his drunken boyfriend home, and had been there when he said it. TK knew Paul wasn’t going to say anything to anyone else, he wasn’t that type of person. Paul had even kept the fact that he now knew his name a secret. But he should’ve realized that eventually Paul was going to bring it up, especially when TK had been acting off since. 

He couldn’t help it. Hearing Carlos say out loud that he was upset was so much worse than just thinking it, because of course TK thought about it. Thought about how it had been a little over a month of Carlos telling him he loved him and TK not saying it back. TK knew Carlos, and he had seen the subtle hints he showed after another I love you given without hearing the words in return. 

And TK was desperate to be able to say it back. He knew Carlos knew, he showed him as much as he could that he did, but he knew it was different hearing it from the person you loved the most. He had tried, so many times, just to push the words out and every time they just got stuck in his throat. It was like the words were clutched tight to his heart, and his heart wouldn’t allow the words free. 

TK sighed, nervously playing with the empty glass in front of him, “I hate that I can’t say it back. It makes me feel like an awful person.”

“It doesn’t make you a bad person for not saying it, TK. I mean, anyone who gets one glance at the two of you together can see just how much love y’all have for each other.”

“I know, and he knows that I do.” TK replied, “But I know how much he wants to hear me say it. And I’ve tried so many times, and the words just keep getting stuck. I mean, Paul, I love him more than I thought I could ever love a person. Loving him is nothing like how I loved my ex.”

“Is the dreaded ex the reason you can’t say it?” Paul asked, head tilting in curiosity. 

TK nodded, “It’s the last thing I said to him, before he broke me apart and tossed me away like I never mattered to him. And it sounds so stupid, hearing me say it out loud. But that’s the reason I can’t get it out. The last time I was in love with someone and told them I loved them, my world fell apart.”

“Hey,” Paul reached across the table, placing a reassuring touch to TK’s wrist, “That’s not stupid. Nothing you feel is stupid, man. Your feelings are valid, no matter how silly they seem to you. What you went through in New York was rough, and it took you a real long time to build yourself up after that, don’t fault yourself for not being fully healed enough to say I love you.”

“It’s just, loving Alex had been wild and hot and fast. But, loving Carlos?” TK shook his head, the smile pulling at his lips un-avoidable to stop, “Loving Carlos feels safe and intense and scary and mind-blowing in all the best ways. How can I feel so much more for Carlos then I did for Alex, and not be able to tell him?” 

“Maybe you’re so focused on that last I love you to your ex, that you think you’ll say it to Carlos and he’ll break you like Alex did. And even if you know that Carlos loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you, we can’t always help what our head tells us. You know in your heart that you love Carlos and he wouldn’t break you, but your head is still focused on the lasting hurt from your ex that its pushing thoughts into your head of things that could do wrong if you say it.”

“So, how the hell am I supposed to get my head up to catch up with my heart?” TK asked, running a hand through his hair.

“You can’t force it, man. I know your upset that Carlos wants to hear you say it and you can’t, but your boy also loves you and knows why you can’t. And sure, its sucks that you know he’s bummed that you haven’t said it, but he still knows that you love him. TK, Carlos looks at you like you’re his whole world, he doesn’t fault you for not saying it.” Paul stated, giving him a soft smile. 

“Besides, when you do finally say it, it’s going to be completely out of your control. You’ve got yourself so twisted and so focused on wanting to say it, but I bet you you’re going to wind up saying it without even realizing it. Your boy is going to do some wonderfully gallant Prince Charming crap that is going to put the rest of us all to shame, and you’re going to be so awestruck the words are going to be out of your mouth before you can even think them.” Paul laughed.

“Thanks, Paul.” TK said, smiling. He still had thoughts spiraling in their head, and he still felt guilty that Carlos was upset that he hadn’t said I love you, but talking with Paul had helped at least put his mind at ease. 

Paul was right. Carlos knew that he loved him, and he would never be angry or fault TK for not being able to say it. TK had a lot of issues, especially when it came to relationships. Just look at how long TK pushed away the thought of even being with Carlos. But he was getting there. He knew that he loved Carlos, knew that he was in it for the long haul. TK would say it when it was right, and when he was ready. 

“Hey, pretty boy, how’s Cap doing?” Judd asked, as TK walked back into the room, haven just got off the phone with his dad. 

“He’s alright, well, as alright as you can be with the flu.” TK shrugged, fiddling with his phone, anxious to get home.

“Don’t worry, TK.” Mateo said, putting an arm around TK in comfort, “Cap’s like, super strong, the flu is probably nothing but an annoying cold to him.” 

“I hate that he’s by himself, ya know?” TK sighed, “He had a chemo treatment a few days ago so he was already feeling pretty lousy, and then adding the flu on top of it, it just makes me nervous.” 

“Cap’s a badass.” Marjan smiled reassuringly, “He’ll probably already be feeling better by the time shift it over.” 

“And we’re almost done for the day anyway,” Mateo stated, clapping TK on the shoulder, “If we’re lucky, maybe we won’t even get another call.” 

Which, of course, is when the bell rang.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you, Probie?” Paul sighed, with a shake of his head. 

“Dad, I’m home!” TK called out, making quick work of kicking off his shoes at the front door and tossing his backpack down. He knew his father was feeling pretty weak, he said he was just going to keep himself camped out in the living room, where it was closest to the kitchen and a bathroom. TK knew that meant his father probably hadn’t really eaten much. 

“You hungry? I can mak-” TK froze. 

His father was fine, sitting up on the couch and looking a lot less pale and beaten down then he had when TK had left for the station. 

But he’s father isn’t what had him freezing in his steps. It was Carlos. 

Carlos who had the day off and was supposed to be spending the day with his family. Carlos who was in the kitchen, steaming bowl of soup in his hands. Carlos, who looked slightly embarrassed, a light blush taking over his cheeks. 

“TK, I have to say that I really do love your boyfriend. I know I’ve never really liked any of the other ones, but Carlos here is a keeper and I definitely approve.” Owen stated with a bright smile, at his words Carlos seemed to jump back into action.

“Here you go, sir.” Carlos said, as he handed the bowl of soup to Owen. 

“Carlos, please stop calling me sir. It’s Owen to you, especially after taking time out of your day to check up on me.” Owen reprimanded lightly, sitting up straighter so he could eat.

“You… what?” TK asked, brain coming back online. 

“Well, I know you said your dad was sick and you were really worried about him but you couldn’t take the time off, and I already had the day off.” Carlos shrugged with a smile, as he made his way around the couch, standing a few feet in front of him. 

“I thought you were going to see your family?” TK asked, voice soft and mind racing. 

“I did stop over to see them, but that was to bribe my mom into helping me make her famous soup. She likes to say it could cure any ailment, and it always made me feel better.” 

“You went to see your mom, so she could help make you soup so you could bring it to my sick father on your day off?” Carlos must have realized something was off in TK’s tone, as he tilted his head questioningly. 

“Yeah, when we talked this morning you told me how worried you were, so I figured I’d come check up on him, see if I could help.” Carlos replied, tone hesitant. 

“I love you.” TK spoke before he could even think of what he was saying, but god was it true. He loved Carlos with all of his being. 

Owen was the most important person in TK’s life, and when he had been nervous about leaving his dad alone he had called Carlos, knowing his boyfriend was always able to talk him down when he was freaking out. And though he didn’t know it until this moment, Carlos hadn’t just calmed him down enough to go to work. He had made sure his father was looked after when he knew TK couldn’t. 

“I… You…” Carlos’ eyes were wide, “You said-”

“I did.” TK nodded, a small laugh coming from him. 

“Well… I think I’ll go eat my soup in my room.” TK heard his dad say, before making a hasty exit. Though, TK was happy to note that he seemed to be moving better than he was the last time he saw his dad. 

“Say it again?” Carlos asked, taking a step closer, eyes bright with love and hope and awe. 

“I love you.” TK stated, his voice filled with joy. 

“Again?” Carlos asked, with a laugh, moving into TK’s space and taking his face in his hands. 

“I love you, Carlos.” TK said, keeping his words soft and filled with adoration. 

“Ty.” Carlos moaned before bringing their lips together in a kiss filled with all the passion and love they shared between them. A kiss of joy and love and acceptance and promise. A kiss to seal the love they had between them and to keep it there, preserved in between the space between their lips. 

“I love you so much, Tyler Kennedy.” Carlos stated, as he pulled back just the slightest bit.

“And I love you, Carlos Reyes.” TK replied, nudging Carlos’ nose softly with his. 

When TK had left New York to move to Austin, with his father’s hope of it helping him heal, he had been doubtful. He didn’t think moving to a new city, with new people and away from everything he knew would help in any way. What could moving to Texas do to help him heal, to make him happy?

And while moving had helped him heal, Austin wasn’t the reason for his happiness. Carlos was his happiness, his joy, his love. 

Standing in the arms of the man he loved, the man who changed his world for the better, he felt the happiest he had ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for reading. You have no idea how much each and every kudo and/or comment means to me.


End file.
